


【IBSM/SMIB】丸ごと

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [6]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※先從日文語法發想的所以先放日文，再放中文翻譯。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【IBSM/SMIB】丸ごと

▍ 日文

「メロン、メロン～丸ごとメロン～♪」

「うるさいなぁ、ちょっと黙ってもらえませんか伊吹さん。」

「ねぇ志摩、丸ごとメロンって、かわいいと思わない？」

「思わない。」

「ひでぇなー。だけど、俺はこんな志摩ちゃんでも、丸ごと大好きなんだぜ。」

「……バカか。」

  
  


▍中文

「哈密瓜、哈密瓜～一整顆的哈密瓜～♪」

「很吵欸，可以安靜一點嗎伊吹先生。」

「欸志摩，不覺得一整顆的哈密瓜聽起來很可愛嗎？」

「不覺得。」

「好過分ー。不過，就算是這樣的志摩ちゃん，我也一整個超喜歡的喔。」

「……笨蛋嗎。」


End file.
